Lost and Found
by Sueona
Summary: Takaba finally admits Asami is his lover, but will it be to late to show it?


Disclaimer: I do not own ViewFinder.

Warnings: Violence, death.

Summary: Takaba finally admits Asami is his lover, but will it be to late to show it?

Notes: I'm not so sure about this story. I was thinking about leaving it has an one-shot. Leave a review to tell me what you think about it.

As a phone rings loudly in a small apartment, a groan is heard from under the blankets. When the sound doesn't stop, Akihito tosses the covers onto the floor. Stomping his way to the phone, he picks up with a rude voice, "What?" Yes, he knows that he doesn't know who is on the other line, but when being chased half the night and not going to sleep until an hour ago, it happens.

His friend from the police station responds without being put off by the tone, "You aren't going to believe this, Takaba-san. There was a shoot out and Asami Ryuichi is dead."

Those words pass through his mind and Takaba drops the phone onto the floor. The loud voice on the other end is screaming for him, but he can't hear his friend. All he hears are the words, 'Asami Ryuichi is dead'. It can't be. That man just can't die like that. Tears roll down his face and he doesn't know why. In quick movements, the journalist dresses. He is just going to see the bastard and then realize it is all a lie. Grabbing his keys, he rushes out the apartment door to run into one of Asami's bodyguards. The name was Hojo if he remembers right. While trying to calm himself down, Akihito states, "I want to see Asami and I want to see him now."

Bowing his head, Hojo whispers, "That can't be possible." The boy screams why not. As he watches the journalist grab his jacket and sob out why, he sighs out, "My last order was to keep you safe, Takaba-san."

Everything burrs in front of him and feels his stomach turn. It couldn't be true. His mind is racing while his heart is breaking. Why does he feel such great pain about this? As his knees give out and he falls to the ground, Akihito screams out, "Damn bastard! You're aren't suppose to die like this!" A new emotion raises inside of the journalist. When he looks up at the bodyguard to see him keep his emotions in check, he snorts out, "I want them dead." Revenge is on his mind and it is boiling his blood.

Hojo looks stun for a moment but then he understands what it feels like to feel revenge. Many would never see it, but Asami was loyal to his men. That is what got his men loyal to him. As he helps the boy off the floor, he helps him walk to the limo that is waiting for them. Another bodyguard stands there with worry in his eyes.

While being driven to who knows where, Akihito smells Asami in the limo. This is driving him insane. The scent of cigarette smoke and that perfume that Asami's always wears is hitting him all at once. As he looks through the compartments, he finds a loaded gun. Never before did he use a gun but now he wants revenge. Why does he feel like this? Asami and him were nothing. Their relationship meant nothing. Okay, maybe nothing to the older man, but to the journalist it meant something. Even now, he isn't sure what it meant but there was something. As the limo door opens, he tucks the gun in his jeans and steps out to breath the fresh cold air.

When a guy is thrown in front of them tied up and beaten up, Hojo explains to Akihito, "He was involve. We are trying to get information from him."

Without thinking, Akihito pulls out the gun and points it at the guy. To see fear in those eyes, he feels nothing but hatred. Asami's face appears in his mind. That cold emotionless face pops up and he knows even if Asami was like this, he would never show fear. When Hojo is ready to stop him, he states coldly, "Don't you dare. He help kill my lover. My lover." The guy's face turns more frighten. With anger, hatred, and pain racing throughout his body, he retorts, "Now, tell us who sent this up."

The hit man quickly states, "We don't even know he is dead. His body went into the river." When he feels the metal pressed against his temple, he retorts, "Jayito. He gave the order."

When the name is said, the journalist notices Asami's men realize who it is and they all share the emotion of hatred. Realization comes to mind. He said that Asami was his lover. Did the older man see him as a lover? As tears roll down his face and his body shakes, he pulls the trigger to hear a loud bang and feel blood splash on him. Killing one man with his own hands, he feels nothing at all. When he is ready to fall, Hojo quickly gives him support. Too many thoughts race through his mind. Even if he never admit knowing this world, he knows that without Asami, others will try to take over the man's turf. He whispers, "His body. Where's his body?" He has to see the man's body to see it for himself. That in fact the older man is dead.

One bodyguard approaches and answers, "We have not found his body yet. The hit man wasn't lying, Asami's body went into the river."

One last hope races through his young mind. Just maybe Asami survived, but even he realizes how strong those currents are. As he pushes away from the bodyguard and walks to the dock to over look the river, Akihito feels numb. With the cold night air blowing against him, tears run down his face as he vows, "I'll make sure they can't take it away." Balling his hands into fists, the journalist states, "I'll protect your turf, Asami." Everything passes by like a dream. The next day all of his things were taken out his beat up apartment and moved into Asami's penthouse. He called his parents and told them he was leaving the country. They were yelling at him with worry in their voices. Of course, he didn't give them a chance to say anymore. His friends didn't say anything when he meant up with them. Guess they all saw his pain. Right that moment, he just simple disappear from public's eye. That night he paid a visit to his so-called friend at a dock.

As he pulls up to see the journalist standing there in jeans and a T-shirt, the police office gets out of his car. It was a surprise to receive a call to meet him at the dock alone in a mafia's turf. While lighting up a cigarette, he asks, "What's up, kid?"

With a glare directed towards the cop, he coldly retort, "You have ties to Jayito." When the other says nothing but stares, Akihito mumbles, "Asami Ryuichi was my lover and now he is dead." The word dead roll off his lips like a curse. The cigarette drops out of the office's mouth and he stands there with a stun expression. As a loud bang echoes throughout the small area, Akihito turns his back and walks back to the limo. When his eyes glaces back to see the body, he retorts, "Take care of the body." That is all he says and gets into the limo. It has been a few days but everyone sees him as their new boss. No one question him becoming head boss. It was like they all thought him to do it anyways. It has been a week and no sign of Asami's body. Finally they hold a funeral for the man. As he stares at the empty room, he feels numbness throughout his body.

As he lays a hand on the boy's shoulder, his silk voice is laced with anger, pain, and hatred, "Make them pay for this, Akihito."

Turning his face around to glace at one person he got to learn some, Akihito glaces back in front and whispers, "Do not worry about that. I will, Fei Long." Some of the bodyguards keep staring at them, but since he doesn't react or show any sign of being in danger, they stand in their place. When he notices the other walking away, the journalist feels pain for taking Asami away from Fei Long. Asami chose him over Fei Long.

Before leaving, Fei Long turns around to notice Akihito watching him with a pain expression. With a bitter smile, he states calmly, "He loved you. You were and are his lover, Akihito. Guess there can be love between two men."

As he watches Fei Long leave, Akihito lets some more tears roll down his face. There can be love between two men. The rest of the time was spent with others walking to him and paying their respect. Most of these people are politics and some powerful people, he isn't sure who they are. Then again, right now he doesn't care. It is night time when he gets inside the penthouse. As his dull eyes look around, he excepting to see a cold stare that he always got. Tracing the small table with his fingers, the once journalist whispers out a name, "Asami." Tomorrow, the lawyer is going to share Asami's will. Something he doesn't want to hear. What happens if Asami put someone else in charge of his business? That is more likely since he hasn't been with the older man long enough.

After a night filled with nightmares and sobbing back to sleep, Akihito sits there looking like hell. When an old man with grey hair walks in, he guesses him to be the lawyer. A couple of other people walk in that he hasn't met or doesn't know. The one guy only leans against the wall with emotion written all over his face. Asami's death hit him hard as well. Looking closer, he notices blonde short hair but it is the guy's eyes that catches him off guard. This guy must be a relative to Asami. This hits him more since he never got to know the man name, Asami Ryuichi more. Would the mafia boss revealed things to him?

Mr. Tio, Asami's lawyers speaks up, "I am sorry for the loss." Everyone doesn't say anything and he opens the file. With amused chuckle, he starts, "Asami says in his will, he is coming back to harm anyone who takes what is his." When everyone's eyes on him, the lawyer continues, "To my younger brother who is most likely showing every damn emotion at the moment, I leave what is in Kyoto for your sorry ass and stay the hell away from Takaba or I will come back from the grave to kill you for touching what is mine."

A deep laugher breaks out in the room and Akihito looks over to see the guy leaning against the wall is the one who is laughing. To his point of view, it is funny. With tears rolling down his face, he whispers, "Sounds like him."

A kind voice replies, "Take it that you are Takaba. Good to know." He laughs again trying to hide his tears. The kid was right, it does sound like his brother.

Tio looks over more of the files and states, "It seems Asami-sama changed his will not too long ago." One woman looks over with a raised eyebrow at this. With a deep sigh, he reads out loud, "Yes, this is going to sound crazy but I'm sure my men already made this possible. So, no point of putting someone else there when they won't trust that person. All my business goes to Takaba Akihito as my men already trust him." After a glass is dropped onto the floor, he continues quickly, "Gina, don't even try to fight this. I made sure everything goes to him. I mean everything. Also I give permission to my brother to harm you if you take one step near Takaba."

As he eyes look around the room, Akihito wonders what the hell just happen. He has never heard the name Gina before. When he lands on the one he believes is the mafia boss' brother, he notices a deep glare at the woman in the room. Hojo steps by his side to show where his loyalty is to. His heart is beating faster while his mind is racing with these facts. The older man left him everything. After the woman storms out with some man following her, he blinks his eyes and asks, "Who was that?"

Asami's brother responds in a bitter voice, "You don't want to know, kid." When the boy glares at him, Ryouno sees what his older brother saw out of the kid. With a deep sigh escaping his lips, he responds, "That would have been his fiancé and no it wasn't something Ryuichi was looking forward to. Their marriage was arranged."

With a nod, Akihito turns to the lawyer and asks, "Is there anymore?"

As he looks around the room, Tio sighs out, "There is one last thing stated in the will. This is to his men and it states, protect Takaba with your lives as you would do for me. I'm sure Takaba will treat you fairly. Oh, make sure he doesn't get the idea of taking pictures of our business."

Everyone including himself laugh at that. Asami's smirking face appears into his mind and Akihito wants to curl into himself to follow the mafia boss to the deepest layer of hell. The ride home was silent. He only talk with Ryouno, Asami's younger brother for a few minutes. As he walks into the door, he sighs out, "I keep thinking you are going to be sitting there with a glass of whisky and smoking a cigarette." The scent of cigarette smoke feel his nose and he blinks his eyes.

A deep cold voice snorts out, "Talking to yourself will make people think you lost your damn mind, stupid brat."

Turning around quickly, Akihito stares at the man leaning against the wall. His entire body is shaking and he is trying to maintain the last of his insanity. Rubbing his eyes to see Asami still leaning against the wall with a cigarette, he can't believe it. He runs to him and embraces the mafia boss. When he sees those cold eyes staring down at him, he punches the strong chest and yells, "I hate you! I hate you, damn bastard! You... you..." He stops talking and holds onto the strong body that somehow makes him feel safe.

When Hojo walks in to see what is going on, cold golden eyes stare at him. He should have known better to believe his boss would die so easy. With a bow of his head, he walks out of the penthouse to tell the others the news.

As he looks down to see Takaba refusing to let go, Asami snorts out, "And you're a damn nosy brat." When he hears a soft laugher, the mafia boss smirks and shows the boy something. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy and whispers, "I'm very much alive, Akihito."

Notes: Please comment to tell me what you think of this story.


End file.
